Wake me up before you go (go)
by Miss Elenath
Summary: Sam holds a grudge against Blaine.


So I wrote this a while ago and didn't post it because it's kinda short. But... I don't have anything else to post right now and people told me the more Blam fics there are the better so... yeah.

* * *

**Wake me up before you go (go)**

„You did it again!"

A finger appeared in front of Blaine's face. For one second he wondered if Sam would be calmed when Blaine started to sing _'Oops I did it again'_ as an apology. Then Blaine remembered he didn't know what Sam was even talking about and he turned his face, nonchalantly closing his lockers.

"What?"

"I told you to wake me up before you go!"

"Oh, right", Blaine said, biting his lip. "But you are so cute when you sleep."

Granted, Sam had complained for at least five times now he didn't like it when Blaine snugged out after Sam had fallen asleep in the evening. But Blaine never had the heart to wake the boy.

"Oh – oh, so I'm not cute when I'm awake?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Damn it, Blaine!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?", Blaine asked. Sam glared at him.

"No. Every time you leave when I sleep I don't get a kiss good night. And it's not like I ever get good morning kisses", he said. "It's a pretty big deal."

"Well, I _would_ kiss you good morning if you weren't afraid –"

"Nope, no, we're not talking about that now", Sam interrupted him. He turned around and started walking to class. Blaine followed his boyfriend. But Sam was fast and vanished inside his classroom quicker than Blaine could've sung '_Enjoy the silence'_.

After a way too long school day they met again in Glee club. Unfortunately Sam sat between Ryder and Unique. Blaine took a chair in the front row and turned around from time to time, only to get ignored by Sam.

"What are you looking at?", Tina wanted to know, turning her head.

"Nothing", Blaine said. He cleared his throat. "So… what's this week assignment?"

"I don't know. I'm not the teacher", Tina reminded him.

"Right. Because Mr Schue is." Blaine nodded. He let Tina talk and didn't turn around anymore and then their teacher finally came and announced the motto. It was 'Grudges'.

"So, everybody holds a grudge now and then. Also among each other, guys and girls, don't look at me like that! It's the perfect opportunity to express your feelings with a song!" Mr Schue seemed really enthusiastic about his topic.

Artie shook disapprovingly his head while Tina pursed her lips. Blaine glanced over his shoulder and caught Sam's eyes.

"Mr Schue", Sam started to say, still looking at Blaine. But then he turned his attention to the teacher. "I want to start. I now the perfect song for _my_ grudge."

"Oh – alright! Glee club, give it up for Sam!" Mr Schue clapped his hands and took a seat while Sam came down.

Sam waved at the guy at the piano who started to play a song. It was a slow version of a Wham! song and Blaine put his hands for his face. Oh no. He couldn't be serious.

He was.

"_Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging there like a yoyo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Cause I don't plan on going solo!"_

Sam very obviously sung to Blaine and Tina wasn't the only one whose eyes switched back and forth between them. Blaine could only imagine the faces of the others since he tried to be inconspicuous and looked at his knees. It didn't really work since his eyes kept locking with Sam's, wanting to shout '_shut up, you idiot!_'.

The song ended and the Glee club members applauded reluctantly. Mr Schue got up.

"Sam, that was… not really what I had in mind", he said.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore", Sam said. He shook his head and walked out of the room.

Blaine's legs twitched. If he went after him now things would be very clear to everybody… if they weren't already.

Mr Schue was obviously confused. He started for a few seconds to the door and then turned around slowly.

"Blaine, what was this about?"

"Oh, how should _I_ know!?", Blaine cried out.

"Because he was singing to _you_, Mr Intelligence", Kitty said from somewhere behind him.

"Yeah, Blaine, he was", Tina confirmed. "What did he mean? Isn't this a happy song? I didn't think anybody could make it sound that sad!"

"Agreed! It was kind of creepy", Artie said.

Blaine felt like in a police interrogation. That plus Sam's ridiculous decision to sing about _not waking him up_ was just too much. Blaine grabbed his bag and got up.

"Look, I appreciate your concern but I guarantee you Sam just had a bad day. If you would excuse me now, I actually have things to do that don't concern singing about why I hate my life."

"Uhm… that is not what the assignment is about", Mr Schue said. "And you have no reason to be that snappy. The question about Sam's behaviour was justified. Well, whatever issues you two have, solve them. This is the perfect opportunity to answer him with a song yourself!"

Blaine pulled a face. Since he stood with his bag in his hand he would feel kind of weird to sit down again, so he said "I think about it" and left.

The next day Marley sang '_Lies_' to Kitty who looked rather proud and sang afterwards '_Oops I did it again_' (damn it, there went Blaine's chance) to Artie. Mr Schue complained that this was not actually a song about a grudge. Blaine didn't listen during Unique's song and rather wondered about his own song choice.

It wasn't until Wednesday that he had an idea and put it into practice. He stood in front of Glee and gave the piano man a sign (he magically always knew what song was expected) and started to sing.

"_Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need._"

Blaine didn't know if this was too vague but singing something like '_You've got to hide your love away_' would have been the very obvious outing Sam wouldn't want.

At the end of his songs people applauded but also looked a bit confused. Blaine watched their reactions and then focused on Sam who sat there apparently unmoved.

"Great, Blaine, really great! Although kind of unclear about what your grudge is. You and Sam should work on your expression skills", Mr Schue said. He pointed Blaine to go back to his chair.

"No, seriously, what was that about?", Kitty asked loudly. "It sounded pretty lame without meaning. I mean, yes, you pined at Sam like a lovesick girl but you do that every day, we are all used to this by now. I really wonder why you didn't sing about that? What else could you possible hold against him except not returning your love?"

"Excuse me!?" Blaine almost jumped up, almost. Instead he turned around to a smirking Kitty.

"Calm down, woman!", Sam said to her. Blaine tried not to smile but at least his boyfriend talked now.

"Oh, come on, do _you_ know what it was about?"

"Actually I do. And it's none of your business, all of you!", Sam said, glancing around. "It's between Blaine and me."

"Okay, boys, now Ry-"

"No!", Tina interrupted Mr Schue. "What's the point of singing about grudges in Glee club if everybody is still excluded? That's not what it is about, is it?"

"Even though Tina is curious beyond the point it's good for her or anybody, I agree. I want to know, too", Kitty said, crossing her arms.

"Guys, if Sam and Blaine don't want to talk about it, they don't have to", Mr Schue said. "The assignment is not about publicity, it's about expressing feelings."

"Yada, yada", Kitty said. Mr Schue looked alarmingly cross at her.

"Enough now!", he said. He told Ryder to sing his song and Blaine relaxed. He didn't look to Sam but it was about time they talked. It just couldn't be that they had a crisis because Blaine had let his boyfriend sleep once too often.

* * *

"This was about me not wanting to come out, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Look, I get it, it's easy for you", Sam said, rubbing his neck as they walked down the hallway.

"I'm not saying you should come out tomorrow. I'm saying it's ridiculous to hold something against me that's your own doing."

"Yeah, but you should have woken me up. Well, I'll give you another chance."

"Oh, how gracious", Blaine joked while he was really relieved. He nudged Sam's arm and laughed.

This night before he left Sam's house Blaine jumped a few times on the bed to wake him up. Afterwards Sam didn't complain anymore.

**End**

* * *

mentioned artists: Britney Spears, Depeche Mode, Wham!, The Pierces, Britney again, One Republic, The Beatles.


End file.
